


Scandal

by Aesthetic_bane



Category: Scandal (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alexander Lightwood as Fitz, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Magnus Bane, Confident Magnus Bane, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane as Olivia Pope, Malec as Olitz, Scandal, Self-Harm, no beta we die like men, scenes from scandal, scenes from tmi books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic_bane/pseuds/Aesthetic_bane
Summary: “We're not over” Alec said, staring up at Magnus with an intense gaze, “To me, we’re not ever going be over because I am never going to be over you”Despite himself, Magnus felt his breath stutter at the intensity of Alec’s declaration.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 26
Kudos: 45





	1. earn me

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows the mortal instrument books descriptions of Alec and Magnus. So for reference, Magnus is 6’2 with golden green eyes and Alec is 6’0 with blue eyes.
> 
> I’m in quite the writing slump right now so I wrote this up to try and get things flowing.
> 
> Based on that one Olitz scene from Scandal

_**Present day** _

Magnus stormed into the Institute, with Raphael trailing behind him gloomily. As soon as he passed the threshold the alarms sounded but he doesn’t stop.

A shadowhunter with blonde curly hair- Underhill, if Magnus rembers correctly, approaches him warily, 

“Mr. Bane-” 

“Is he in there?” Magnus says, cutting Underhill off with a sharp glare 

The shadowhunter falters for a second before answering, “Yes, but...”

Magnus waves off whatever excuse the man was about to come up with for Alec- he wasn’t in the mood, “Is he alone?”

Underhill sighs out a breath, “Mr.Bane, I can tell him you're here but-”

Magnus huffs before skirting around Underhill and makes his way through the ops center towards where he knows Alec’s office is.

“Sir-“ Underhill calls from behind him but Magnus could care less. 

If Alec wanted to play games he could do it with someone else. Despite his very real feelings for Alec, Magnus refused to be toyed with by anyone. Let alone a shadowhunter. He had too much pride to willingly allow his feelings make him vulnerable again. Not after Camille.

With his frustration slowly bubbling over into anger Magnus reaches Alec’s office and shoves the door open, 

“What?” Magnus demands in a hard tone.

Alec is sat at his desk, going through what looks to be a mission report. At Magnus’ sudden appearance his gaze snaps up and he looks startled for a split second before that familiar mask of careful indifference slips back over his face.

Before either Magnus or Alec can say anything, Underhill is interjecting from somewhere behind Magnus  
  
“Sorry Alec I tried-“

Alec waves Underhill off with a kind smile as stands up swiftly from his desk chair, “It’s ok Andrew, you can leave us now”

With a nod Underhill turns around and softly closed the door behind him, leaving Magnus alone with Alec.

Alec’s eyes settle on Magnus, before gesturing to the couch across from his desk, “Why don't you have a seat?”

Magnus huffs and remains standing, “What do you want?”

Alec’s amiable expression shifts to something a little more frustrated, “I want you to sit down”

Magnus clenches his jaw before fixing Alec with a glare, “No”

Alec runs a frustrated hand through his hair “Magnus-“

The anger that had been buzzing just under the surface began to bubble over, blue sparks fizzing at his finger tips 

Who the hell did Alec think he was? 

“Alec, I am _busy_ ” Magnus grits out, “I’m the high warlock for Lilith sake, I have a whole race of people who depend on me” Magnus says before taking a deep breath in an attempt to reign in his uncontrolled magic. A veil of guilt falls over Alec’s features as he seems to realize just how selfish he’s being.

Alec takes a step forward and looks as if he’s going to say something but Magnus holds up a hand, effectively cutting off anything he might have said.

“I do not have time to come running down to the Institute at your beck and call like you're the only one who's important” Magnus says before gesturing to the couch angrily, “Sitting down is not happening, so what do you _want_?”

Alec pauses for a second before swiftly closing the distance between them until he’s standing less then a foot away from Magnus, a determined look set in his eyes as he says, “You”

Magnus is frozen in shock for half a second before he is scoffing and turning back to the door, “Goodbye Mr. Lightwood”

“Oh, _come on_ Magnus-” Alec says as he grabs onto Magnus’ arm softly to stop him from immediately leaving. 

And even that little bit of contact between he and Alec makes his skin light up and Magnus hates it. He hates how readily his body reacts to Alec’s touch and how badly he craved him still. So instead of focusing in on the very real vulnerability he’s feeling right now, he focused in on the anger.

Magnus yanked his arm out of Alec pliant grip and swiveled around to face the smaller man once more.

“You do not _summon_ me” Magnus growled

“You do not walk away from me” Alec countered with a furrowed brow.

“I'm done Alec” Magnus said with finality, “I told you I was done, we’re over-” 

“We're not over” Alec said, staring up at Magnus with an intense gaze before bringing his hands up to cup Magnus’ face, “To me, we’re not ever going be over because I am never going to be over you”

Despite himself, Magnus felt his breath stutter at the intensity of Alec’s declaration. But then his gaze fell on the framed picture on Alec’s desk and he felt the little bit of resolve he had come back.

Pushing away from Alec, Magnus skirted around him and made his way closer to his desk eyes trained on the family photo sitting there mockingly.

Before Magnus can gather up his nerve to continue his argument Alec sighs behind him 

“What are you doing to me you plague of a man” he murmurs so softly the Magnus isn’t completely sure if he was meant to hear it.

Regardless he can’t stop himself from swiftly turning around and cutting Alec with his sharp words,

“Well if I’m a plague, then you should keep your distance” Magnus snapped before pinning Alec with a look, “Unless you plan on being destroyed”

Instead of getting angry and meeting Magnus’ sharp words with some of his own, Alec just meets Magnus’ sharp gaze with an intense one of his own,

“No. Destroy me” Alec says with such easy certainty

Magnus can’t help the way his heart jumps and his mouth parts in shock. How can Alec say all this now when just the other day he was saying he didn’t think they could be together? 

Magnus didn’t know what kind of game Alec was playing at but he refused to participate any longer.

With this decision made, Magnus ignored Alec’s remark and plowed on.

“Your father is at Alicante and he is about to explode your career” Magnus stated coldly, “You'll loose your position as head of the institute if you anger him any farther” he says before letting out a deep sigh.

At this Alec has fallen silent, an unreadable expression on his face as he looks at Magnus. Magnus takes the silence as a sign that Alec is finally coming to his senses so he presses on.

“Your time as head of the Institute will be over if you defy him any further and you're worried about getting your pet warlock back?” 

Alec’s gaze hardens at that, “How many times do I need to tell you that you're more than that?” Alec says before stepping forward again in an attempt to diminish the distance between them except this time Magnus mirrors Alec’s step with one of his own, backwards.

At this Alecs shoulders drop with a deep sigh before he looks over at Magnus, a pleading look in his eyes “Come back to me. Forgive me. _I love you_ ”

Magnus wants so badly to believe him but he refuses to let himself hope again. So instead he shuts down even further.

“Please stop” Magnus whispers, nearly pleading, “Please stop getting my hopes up. Just _stop_ -“

Alec shakes his head with a saddened look in his eyes, “Magnus-”

But Magnus just presses on over him because he is one more declaration away from losing his resolve.

“I am not a toy you can play with when you're bored or lonely or _horny_ Alec- I am not a fantasy ok?” Magnus says, “If you want me? _Earn me_ ” 

A look of shock passes through Alec’s eyes before a steely resolve sets in those endless pools of blue. But Magnus can’t stay any longer. If Alec was going to treat him like an option Magnus would do the same. So after taking a calming breath Magnus skirts around Alec and throws the door back open, finding Raphael waiting patiently on the other side.

Magnus hears Alec approaching him again but he holds up a hand to pause his movements. Glancing back over his shoulder at the other man Magnus makes sure to catch his eye as he says,

“Until then? We are done”


	2. desire personified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And by the angel Alec found himself so utterly disarmed by just one look. One change in expression and Alec was reduced to a blushing mess.

_**2 months before** _

Alec sighed and leaned elbows against his desk, placing his head in his hands. There was no denying it anymore, he was definitely at risk of losing his position as head of the institute.

He had been suspecting as much when the clave had sent Lydia only a few months earlier to oversee Alec’s work but he thought after the news of their engagement had dropped he was in the clear.

That was not the case.

The inquisitor had left not even 10 minutes before after visiting on a supposed “routine check in”

“What’s got you so worried this early in the day?” 

Alec sighed and looked up to see Izzy making her way into his office. She was dressed in usual manner save for the noticeably more form fitting dress and Alec wouldn’t have questioned it if it weren’t for the extra flair of makeup she was also sporting.

Raising an amused eyebrow Alec couldn’t stop himself from asking, “Just got back from another date with the vampire?”

Izzy gave him a glare that lost its effect in the way a slight blush covered her cheeks and a smile tugged out her mouth.

“Well if you must know, yes I just got back from my date with _Simon_ and it was amazing” Izzy said with a cheeky smirk before flopping down on the couch and pointing a finger at Alec

“Don’t try and change the subject though, I can tell when you’re overthinking things so what going on?” Izzy prided once more

Alec didn’t even try to stop the eye roll that came with Izzy’s statement, “I do not overthink things” he said firmly before faltering after a beat, “Do I?”

Izzy just gave him a knowing look that said ‘see?’

Alec huffed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, “Well, there's no way to sugarcoat it. I think the Clave is trying to find a replacement for me” 

Izzy sighed and nodded understandingly, “I figured that much too, with the Inquisitor visiting today and all”

Alec shrugged dejectedly, “I don’t know what else to do”

“Well maybe have to try and rub elbows with more Clave officials? I know Aline’s mom loves you and she has a pretty big say in what goes on at Idris” Izzy said

“I know but- a lot of them don’t share the same stance as I do on current issues” Alec said before letting out a frustrated sigh,”We’ll never be able to get our message out there if I try to play teachers pet” 

Izzy nodded in understanding, “You’re right, but you might miss your chance to make effective change if you can’t find a way to appease them”

They were both silent for a moment before Alec piped up again, “People don't know where I stand. I think the problem is-

“Your engagement” a deep smooth voice said in a sure tone

Alec quickly looked over his shoulder and found himself looking up at a man leaning in his doorway. He was tall, at least an inch or two over Alec with smooth caramel skin and honey brown eyes that were lined expertly with black. His hair was long, falling at the base of his neck, but the sides were slightly tapered. He was dressed in a deep red silk blouse that left the top few buttons undone to reveal a smooth chest slightly obscured by layers of necklaces and it was paired with smoke gray slacks. He was breathtakingly beautiful.

The man gave a apologetic smile as he stepped further into the room, “Sorry, I came to inform you that the wards have been successfully repaired and I couldn’t help but overhear your dilemma” 

Alec would have answered but he was still struck silent by the mans utter beauty. 

Alec’s silence didn’t seem to bother him though because he continued on, “No offense to you Mr.Lightwood but It looks like you don't love your fiancé, which would be fine, except that family values matter to shadowhunters- you’re a very traditional bunch” the man said with a humorous glint in his eye 

  
Before Alec could say anything towards the matter Izzy piped up from beside him, “So you’re saying that the Clave are against Alec because of his relationship with Lydia?”

The man turned his gaze towards Izzy, “Well, family names are everything to shadowhunters no? It's why they vote for who they vote for. With Mr.Lightwood here, his engagement to Lydia may have appeared as a blatant use of easy rank boosting” 

Alec felt his jaw clench because who the hell was this guy?

The man seemed to pick up on Alec’s irritation because he continued on in a amicable tone, “Your relationship with Lydia, whatever the truth may be looks cold from the outside- distant if you will. Where is your fiancé, by the way?” 

Alec felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment at the mans easy perception of the situation and the silence that followed after the mans question spoke volumes.

With a curt nod the man continued, “People want to like who they're voting for. People have to want to invite you in for dinner; and right now, you and your fiancé are standing in their doorway, not looking at each other, letting in the cold air” he says with a raised eyebrow

“That's why you haven’t earned their respect yet and that’s most definitely why they are trying to find a reason to replace you”

Alec was speechless for a beat after the man finished before he found his voice

“And you are?” Alec said thanking the Angel that his voice came out steadier then he felt

The mans lips pulled into a friendly smile as he offered out a bejeweled hand, “Magnus Bane”

Alec took his hand and shook it shortly before letting go. 

Magnus clapped his hands together, “Well, it was lovely meeting you Mr.Lightwood and it was a pleasure to see you once again Mrs.Lightwood but I must be going now”

With that the man strolled out of his office, gone just as fast as he came.

It was quiet once again before Izzy broke the silence with a amused chuckle

“Ah, he’s great, right? A pistol” 

Alec on the other hand just blinked before clearing his throat, “He works for the Institute?”

Izzy hummed and nodded, “Sort of. He comes to repair our wards every so often so that we aren’t vulnerable to attack”

“Fire him”

Izzy startled and looked at Alec disbelievingly, “What? Why? Just because he said what every shadowhunter in the Clave has been to aloof to say?”

No that definitely wasn’t the problem. The problem was that while Magnus was unabashedly telling his opinion on the situation Alec just barley restrained himself from dropping to him knees and-

Yeah. Magnus was desire personified and Alec? He was just a man- a flawed one at that.

There’s no way that he would have the strength to see Magnus around the Institute without melting into a puddle or falling victim to his own desires.

Desires that he’s spent his whole life sealing up tighter then Fort Knox.

He had a reputation to uphold, and if what Magnus said was correct, he definitely needed to focus on making his and Lydias’ relationship more believable.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Alec frowned and gave Izzy a sharp look, “Just get rid of him ok?” he said before turning to leave the office 

He made it half a step before he froze at the sight of the man- Magnus stood in the door again

“I’ll send the billing for the wards straight to your office, don’t worry I won’t overcharge. Best of luck Mr.Lightwood” and with that Magnus turned around and left once again

Izzy groaned, “Alec, I don’t think you understand who you’ve just insulted”

Alec can’t help but feel defensive as he shrugs, “There are plenty of warlocks in New York”

Izzy looks at him with an incredulous stare before shaking he head, “No Alec, Magnus is not just some low level warlock. He’s high warlock of Brooklyn”

Alec feels his mouth part with shock and horror set in at who he just insulted.

“Yeah” Izzy said taking in his horrified expression, “So you go and you make nice with Magnus Bane. Get him back, or we’ll be in deep shit really soon”

Alec didn’t even bother answering his sister as he swept out of the room, running down the corridors until he caught site of Magnus.

“Mr.Bane? Mr.Bane, wait- I, I apologize for firing you, that was rude and way out of line”

Magnus looked down at Alec with a raised brow, “Why?”

Alec furrowed his brows in confusion, “Why am I apologizing?”

Magnus let out a humorless chuckle and crossed his arms over his chest. Alec just barley stopped himself from staring at the way that Magnus’ biceps bulged slightly with the action

“No, why did you fire me?” Magnus said in a annoyed tone, effectively bringing Alec’s attention back to the problem at hand

“I have a job, a paying job, from which I take a leave of absence every other month to do a favor for you shadowhunters because I am good at what I do. You are lucky to have me” Magnus said before narrowing his eyes in a glare and stepping even closer to Alec, “Just because you don't like hearing the truth about yourself from a downworlder-“

Alec cut Magnus off before he could get to far into telling him off, “I loved hearing what you had to say” he rushed out

Magnus paused and met Alec’s gaze, his own softening into something more friendly again. 

And by the angel Alec found himself so utterly disarmed by just one look. One change in expression and Alec was reduced to a blushing mess. It was also then that Alec realized just how close they had gotten over the course of Magnus’ passionate speech

In an attempt to reassure Magnus further, Alec stuttered on, “I agreed with every word. Uh, very astute” Alec said as his eyes danced over Magnus’ features; wide almond shaped eyes, shapely eyebrows, an elegantly straight nose, soft pink lips- raziel those lips

“And you're right. I would be _lucky_ to have you..” Alec finished lamely, too caught up staring at the other mans pillow soft lips to put thought into his words

The air was charged between them as Magnus stared down at him, his honey brown eyes unreadable yet observant 

Alec found himself waiting with a bated breath for something to happen- _anything_

Then Magnus was speaking again, voice soft but sure in the space between them, “ _This_ is why you fired me..”

Alec sucked in a breath and reality came crashing back in like a bucket of ice cold water. What was Alec doing? He couldn’t do this, he didn’t have the liberty of being selfish- he never has. Almost on instinct he found himself backing away from Magnus until they were an normal distance away.

Despite himself, Alec felt vulnerable and raw. Magnus was looking at him with a deep understanding, his eyes slightly sympathetic and Alec hated it. He hated that Magnus seemed to understand him better then he did himself.

It was silent once more but the tension from earlier had cooled and dissipated into nothing, leaving an air of uncertainty behind

Alec cleared his throat slightly before speaking, “Can we just...?”

He couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence though. Almost like if he acknowledged what had just happened out loud, then it would be real.

But despite Alec lack of words Magnus nodded anyways. 

“Go back in there and work” he said smoothly

“Okay” Alec said, half relieved and half embarrassed.

But Magnus only sent him a dazzling smile, “Okay”


	3. watch me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They told me, to give the person you love whatever they want”
> 
> He said before taking another step towards Magnus, surer this time, “So I'm here to find out. What do you want?”

_**Present day** _

“That sounded heavy” Raphael observed as Magnus made a portal for them before stepping through.

Once he was safely back in his loft he made a beeline for his drink cart, pouring himself a drink and downing it, reveling in the familiar burn.

“Not that I could hear what you were saying exactly” Raphael continued in his usual monotone drawl, “But I don't think I've ever heard you raise your voice like that before, so whatever it was-“

“Raphael please” Magnus sighed squeezing his eyes shut, “I appreciate you coming with me but, I need you to leave me alone now”

Raphael stepped forward but Magnus just turned away, focusing his gaze out the window, “I need a second alone. I just... please” Magnus said, not even caring anymore that he sounded just as weak as he felt.

Instead of immediately leaving though Raphael sighed and spoke once more, “How deep Magnus” 

Magnus sucked in a sharp breath, “I don’t know what you mean” he said, back still to his friend

“How deep are you in with him?” Raphael says once more, his tone surprisingly soft and understanding 

But right now Magnus couldn’t handle soft and understanding from on of his closest friends so he put on a brave face and turned back to the vampire, a careful smile on his lips

“I’ll be _fine_ Raph, it’s ok, go home” 

Raphael looked like he didn’t believe him in the slightest but he sighed and nodded, stepping forward and squeezing Magnus’ shoulder in comfort before leaving, the door clicking softly behind him.

After he was alone Magnus let himself breathe for a few minutes before he made his way to his bathroom to take off his makeup.

It’s not like he didn’t know what he and Alec were on borrowed time. He did.

But it hurts all the same.

Magnus scoffs at his reflection in the mirror. He can’t let this break him. He’s Magnus Bane for Lilith sake.

With a definitive nod he moved to the shower. Letting the warm water refresh him before changing into sleep pants and a silk button up sleep shirt.

After, he moved into his kitchen and cooked himself a nice home cooked meal. It had been a while since he used his kitchen like this and the familiar actions of it all calmed him further.

He decided that he’d end his night with a project run way marathon and cuddles with Chairman Meow.

He was 10 minutes into the first episode when he heard a knock on his door. 

Three sharp knocks

Magnus groaned and glanced over at the clock. It was nearly 10:30pm. He rarely took appointments past this time so he just opted to ignore the knocking. Maybe they’d just go away.

Except they didn’t.

The knocking persisted so eventually Magnus huffed and reluctantly got up from the couch. Chairman gave him a annoyed glance from where he had been perched next to Magnus’ thigh, obviously upset that his source of warmth had moved.

Magnus stroked him apologetically before turning and walked to the door.

Well- ok he might have stomped a bit but who can blame him? He had a draining day and now he was being interrupted the moment he decided to relax.

Reaching the door, Magnus opened it swiftly and immediately lost his breath.

There, on the other side stood one Alexander Lightwood. He was dressed in the same clothes Magnus saw him in earlier, except right now looked more windswept- as if he just ran the whole way here.

Magnus shook himself out of his stupor quickly and forced himself to speak, “What’s happening?”

Alec looked at him curiously and shrugged, “What do you mean?”

Magnus huffs and turns back around, leaving the door open for Alec to come in as he walked to his tv to pause the show before turning back around to face Alec.

Alec had made his way inside but he was still hovering by the door.

“Why are you here Alec?” Magnus said in an demanding tone

After another beat of silence where Alec looked deep in thought, he spoke up

“Someone said something very wise to me today” Alec said, taking one tentative step towards Magnus

When Magnus didn’t move away a brief look of relief flashed across his features and he continued, "They told me, to give the person you love whatever they want”

He said before taking another step towards Magnus, surer this time, “So I'm here to find out. What do _you_ want?”

Magnus blinked and sighed, bringing a hand up to rub at the bridge of his nose. He didn’t have the energy to deal with Alec’s mind games tonight. Alec can declare that he loves Magnus all he wants but Magnus knows, at the end of the day, it comes down to a choice. 

A choice, between saving one person and saving the whole world. He’s seen it happen, and the problem is, Magnus is selfish enough to want the person who loves him to choose him. But Nephilim will always choose the world. _Alec_ will always choose the world.

So for the second time that day Magnus chooses to ignore Alec’s grand declarations 

“In 22 minutes, Roberts’ clock runs out” Magnus states, hoping that shoving the reality of the situation in Alec face might shake some sense into him

But Alec just shrugs again, nonchalant and calm, “I know”

Magnus clenches his jaw briefly before taking a deep breath and trying again, “In 22 minutes, Robert is going to go _nuclear_ on you” Magnus says with barley restrained frustration, “You should be on your way to Alicante to repair your image- or calling him on the phone to repair your image. You should be doing _something_ to repair your image, because if you don't-” Magnus pauses to take a breath, “Your chances at staying head of the institute-“ 

“Are very slim” Alec says matter of factly before taking another step forward, “I know. But that's my problem, not yours Magnus”

Alec steps forward again, “And frankly, _I don't care_ ” 

Magnus can’t help the scoff that he releases before turning to walk away from Alec, except he’s stopped for the second time that day, by a gentle hand on his arm

“I am here to find out what do you want” Alec says, turning Magnus back towards him and taking a final step forward, leaving Alec close enough to Magnus that he has to tilt his head down slightly to keep their eye contact, ”Do you want me or don't you? 

Magnus shakes his head incredulously because of course he wants Alec. But that’s not the point.

“You don't care that the clock is running out?” Magnus questions dubiously

Alec snorts a short laugh before backing away and making his way to Magnus’ couch, settling down and making himself comfortable 

“I'm gonna sit here and run out the clock _with_ you” Alec states simply

Magnus shakes his head in disbelief before pulling out his cellphone and dialing Izzy’s number, “Does Isabelle know where you are? Maybe she can get Robert to give you an extension or something-“

“Hang up the phone” Alec says with small smirk on his lips

Magnus holds the phone to his ear still for a beat longer before Alec repeats himself in a increasingly amused tone, “Hang up the damn phone Magnus”

And Magnus does. Eyes still trained on Alec as he absentmindedly ends the call.

At Magnus’ silence Alec continues, “You can't fix the fact that I love you” he states simply, “That I love you more than I love being head of the Institute” 

Magnus feels his heart speed up as it begins to set in that, Alec is being _serious_ and Magnus- he doesn’t know what to do. 

When he left Alec’s office this morning he thought that it would be the end of them because there was no way that Alec would try and chase him. No one ever did. It was always Magnus putting in the work, always Magnus changing himself for other people and hanging onto a relationship until the person inevitably left. 

People only ever saw him as good sex, someone convenient that they could use up until they were bored.

But here Alec was, blowing up the very ground he stood on to make things work with Magnus.

And Magnus in all his years of living, couldn’t figure out how to handle it.

Alec leaned forward, his intense gaze pinning him in place, “I have told you that I'd give it all up for you again and again, and you know what I think? I think _you don't believe me_ ” 

Magnus still said nothing but it was strictly because he was barley holding himself together. This whole time Magnus thought he was successfully keeping Alec at a distance but here, in the middle of his living room, Alec was stripping him bare. Like he was tearing down his walls one by one.

Despite Magnus’ lack of answer Alec continued still, “I think you believe that I will never choose you. So this time, I'm fixing things. We are gonna sit here for the next...” Alec paused and glanced at the clock on the wall, “21 minutes. We're gonna sit here, and the clock on my engagement is going to run out. We're gonna run it out together. You're gonna watch me run out this clock. You're gonna sit here with me and watch me choose you”

Magnus shakes his head as he finally finds his voice, “You _wouldn't_ ”

Alec only raises and eyebrow, “I _would_ ” he states in an imploring tone before continuing, “I will. I'm going to” he says before leaning back and patting the spot next to him

“Sit with me” he states simply, as if it’s just that easy. As if he’s not destroying his reputation by being here.

“Sit with me, Mags. Sit with me, and let's run out the clock” Alec says with a boyish smile before it melted into something more serious- more intense, “Sit with me and watch me choose you. Watch me _earn_ you”


	4. flurry of passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec looked towards Magnus who sat on the arm chair across the room, “Times up” he said, gesturing to the clock with a clear challenge in his eyes, “It’s done”

_**Present day** _

10:52

Alec looked towards Magnus who sat on the arm chair across the room, “Times up” he said, gesturing to the clock with a clear challenge in his eyes, “It’s done”

Despite Alec’s clear promises, Magnus chose to sit away from him on a separate couch.

Maybe it was another way he was trying to protect himself in case Alec did get up and leave but a bigger part of him know that it was because if he was so close to Alec once more he’d lose his nerve and fall too easily back into the swirl of their love.

But in the end, just like Alec had promised, they had sat there for the remaining 21 minutes. Together. 

Alec stood and walked over to Magnus with even steps until he was standing directly in front of him.

In this position, Alec was looking down at Magnus, which was a big contrast to their usual dynamic. 

A tangible shift just happened by Lilith did Magnus feel it.

“Unless you don’t want me” Alec said in a softer voice, doubt evident in his eyes. 

For the first time that night a look of uncertainty befell Alec’s features and Magnus could almost see him wondering if he miscalculated everything. 

Ultimately, it was seeing this pure vulnerability on Alec’s face that caused Magnus to speak up

“I want you. I want _us_ but Alec-”

“Oh for angels sake Magnus enough with the Alec crap- just call me by my name” Alec said with a furrowed brow

And of course Magnus knew exactly what Alec meant by that but- he couldn’t stop himself from responding cheekily

“I am calling you by your name” Magnus said, tilting his chin up slightly in defiance

Alec observed him for half a second before he was stepping closer still, forcing Magnus to part his legs to accommodate their closeness. 

Magnus felt his breath hitch as Alec leaned down until he was hovering over Magnus, his hands resting on the back of the chair as his arms bracketed Magnus in,

“Say my name” he repeated his voice low and commanding 

Magnus was powerless at stopping the full body shiver that ran through his body at Alec’s tone and his body so close to Magnus after so long of being apart. 

The room was silent as Magnus held out still, for the pure reason that he was incredibly stubborn-

Though it was obvious even to him that his resolve was waning the longer that Alec held himself over Magnus, looking at him like he was the only thing that mattered

Finally, as if compelled by some greater force, Magnus found himself whispering in a hesitant voice, “ _Alexander_ ”

With that one word the tension that had been building between them for weeks snapped and within a second Magnus found himself with a lap full of Alexander Lightwood

Then their lips were connecting and Magnus was losing himself in everything that was Alexander Lightwood.

The kiss started out soft and slow, almost as if they were relearning each other before it quickly diverged into something hot and heavy. 

Soon, Alec was pulling back from him and Magnus just barley stopped himself from chasing the other mans lips.

Alec’s pupils were blown wide, nearly swallowing up the beautiful blue of his iris’ as he searched Magnus’ face, flitting over his features briefly before he’s speaking again,

“Don’t ever leave me like that again” he whispers in the space between them, his voice gravelly and affected 

“I almost didn’t _survive_ -“ Alec says stroking Magnus’ cheek tenderly, “I almost died without you”

Magnus’ breath hitched at the seriousness is Alec’s words and he dropped his gaze, unable to handle Alec’s all encompassing intensity for much longer without breaking down himself.

But Alec- his ever observant love, pressed closer to Magnus. The hand that wasn’t cradling Magnus’ face wandered down his body, unbuttoning his top as it went.

“Didn’t you miss me?” Alec breaths against Magnus’ lips, his wandering hand slipping into Magnus’ opened shirt and stroking over his chest both tenderly and sensuously. Magnus felt his blood rush south as Alec swiped his thumb across his pecs. 

And of course Magnus missed Alec but he had such a hard time saying things like that out loud. His past lovers had always seen it as clingy if he did express himself that way.

Magnus was brought out of his thoughts by Alec’s voice, “ _Mags_ ” he nearly whines and it goes straight to Magnus’ dick 

“Didn’t you miss me?” Alec says a little desperately against Magnus’ lips, “Even a little?”

Alec was always so vulnerable with him and it was time Magnus started opening up too- no matter how much it scared him.

So after a beat of silence Magnus was speaking, “I did miss you” he said, his voice coming out so breathy and quiet that he wasn’t sure if Alec would be able to hear it

But then he was being kissed again, passionate and hard. He doesn’t know how long they continue like that, all he knows in this moment is Alec’s hands on his body and his mouth on his.

Despite Alec being pressed up right against him, all Magnus wants is to pull him closer still- something he can’t do in their current position- so he pulls back this time, bringing his hands up to cup Alec’s face 

“Bedroom?” He asks quietly in the space between them. 

Alec nods breathlessly before scooting off Magnus lap and allowing him to get up. Once standing, Magnus grabs Alec’s hand and leads him to his bedroom.

It’s only when they’re inside Magnus’ bedroom with the door safely shut behind them, that Magnus lets go of Alec’s hand and turns to him. The air was charged between them as they hold each other gaze.

Magnus doesn’t let his eyes drop from Alec as he reaches down undoes the remaining buttons of his shirt before letting the fabric slide down his arms and hit the floor silently.

Without preamble, Magnus lets his hands grip the hem of his pants, sliding them down until they pool at his ankles.

Stepping out of the fabric, Magnus stands there completely naked in front of Alec, save for his grey boxer briefs.

Alec, who had been holding his eye contact this whole time finally let his eyes drop and run slowly down Magnus’ body, looking at him as if he wanted to devour him.

While it wasn’t the first time Magnus had stood in front of Alec naked- it certainly felt different this time because now, Magnus wasn’t just baring his body to Alec but his soul as well. 

After taking a calming breath Magnus slowly began stepping backwards until he hit the edge of his bed. Alec matched his steps forward, following Magnus wordlessly as if it were a completely unconscious choice- as if he were enchanted by everything Magnus was

Once Alec was close enough again, Magnus pulled him into a gentle kiss before letting himself fall back, flipping their positions halfway to the bed so that when they landed on the silk sheets Magnus was laying on top of Alec.   
  
They kissed each other breathless, Magnus slowly grinding down in Alec’s lap until the need for more became to much.

Pulling back Magnus eyes met Alec’s, ”What do you need?” he asked softly

Alec smiled at Magnus softly and so full of love before spreading his legs so that Magnus dropped to the space in between. 

Magnus shivered as Alec ran a hand down his side until it settled on Magnus’ thigh, pulling him closer until he was pressed up against Alec’s ass. 

“I need you here” Alec pleads in a shaky voice

Magnus stutters out a breath and nods, kissing Alec one more time before pushing up and off of him

He immediately misses the warmth that Alec’s body provides and it urges him to move faster, quickly collecting the lube and condoms from the side table before returning to Alec.

Pausing, Magnus takes a second to admire his lover all laid out for him. Alec had scooted up the bed so that he was now propped up against the fluffy red pillows, raven locks fanned across the silky surface, creating a dark halo that contrasted beautifully his pale skin. 

He was unimaginably beautiful.

The only problem was that he was severely overdressed. So Magnus tossed the lube and condoms on the bed before crawling back over to his lover, hands immediately finding purchase on his shirt which got chucked off quickly along with his pants and soon miles and miles of pale skin marked by dark runes were on full display.

Unable and unwilling to stop himself, Magnus leans down and lavishes every rune he can reach, marking up Alec’s pale flesh is small blooms of red.

He would have continued his thorough appreciation of his lovers body if it weren’t for him being dragged back up to Alec’s lips and pulled into a desperate kiss.

After that, things quickly diverged into a flurry of passion. 

The way they have sex that night is different then any time before. With them, it’s always been sessions of intense sex whenever Alec could sneak off and Magnus wasn’t busy.

But tonight- it was slow and intense. Constant in a way that Magnus felt like he was completely immersed in his pleasure- completely immersed in Alec.

Later that night after their intense love making, Alec lay with his head pillowed on Magnus’ chest, his strong warrior body curled into the warlocks side. 

Their conversation had puttered out into a comfortable silence and Magnus was absentmindedly running his fingers through Alec’s raven locs, the repetitive motion apparently lulling Alec to sleep.

Magnus was just drifting off himself when he heard Alec whisper something in the space between them. Magnus couldn’t hear but properly because of the angle and Alec low tone so he found himself asking

“Sorry, what was that darling?” Magnus said in a soft voice, not willing to break their bubble of content

At Magnus words Alec shift a bit so that his face was tilted up towards Magnus as he says,

“I just want you to know that for you, Magnus Bane, I would give up the world”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
